Will You Marry Me?
by The Name Is Greed
Summary: Kanda Yu/Yuu and Lucy LeBeau have been going out for four years now, and now it's Kanda's job to finally make it to the next step. In the mission something goes wrong and it leaves Kanda heartbroken. KandaxOC/Lucy OOC-Kanda for the win.


**AN: Hey guys, so lately I've been busy being a lazy twat. Then I realized it's my bro's birthday coming up. So I figured I would think of something for her. Now this was a stroke of genius Kanda OOC-ness. I guess when someone you love is dying you would be out of character eh? **

* * *

Since it had been years, Kanda finally gain the strength, or maybe it was courage he needed. It was Kanda, he didn't need courage. He already had the strength, but whenever he was around her his strength turned to mush. Well not literally, but he defiantly was nervous about asking her. Whenever he had a perfect chance she was always able to ruin the moment easily, it was like she already knew he was going to ask it. That was until today, Kanda and Lucy were out on a mission in London, England.

"So Kanda I was wondering, you read what the mission was about right?" Lucy asked, as the two were walking on the streets of England.

"I did Lucy." Kanda said, eyeing her wondering what she was going to come up with.

"Well, it did say there may be a chance it's not really Innocence. So I was wondering, afterwards could we go on a little date?" Lucy asked.

"If that makes you happy," Kanda covered his ears at the girl's small squeak of happiness.

"Yes! It'll be fun Kanda, I promise." Lucy smiled.

Kanda stayed silent as the two continued on the road.

To Kanda this was just any other day, but to Lucy it was so much more. Not only was it the four-year anniversary of them getting together, but the day of their first kiss. Lucy really wanted today to be special, but of course they had to go on a mission even if she told Komui that they can't have any missions on this day. He was an exorcist so he couldn't just take a day off if he wasn't hurt; they had to protect the world. So she was hoping no innocence was here.

But of course there had to be Akuma around, so that meant something.

"Lucy I want you to go look around, stay out of their sight." Kanda said, watching the three level twos look around the place.

"But Kanda,"

"Lucy, there are three level twos. You have to get out of their sight or they'll attack you first." Kanda said.

"Kanda, you want me to look for the innocence?" Lucy asked.

"No get somewhere safe," Kanda said.

Lucy bit her lip, she felt so helpless she couldn't help him at all and he defiantly wouldn't let her help him either.

"Be careful Kanda," Lucy said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then running to a safe place.

After a few minutes of finding a place she looked around at her surroundings, a normal small town area and a fountain in the middle, the fountain itself had a shining green stone at the top of it.

"Could that be the innocence?" Lucy asked looking at with her head cocked to the side.

"That is the innocence?" a voice asked from quite behind her.

Lucy turned to see a level two Akuma, she gasped at the sight.

"You obviously couldn't tell I was following you? For an exorcist's partner you really do suck at the job." The level two Akuma said.

Lucy just kept silent as the Akuma walked a little closer.

"Hmmm, my brethren should be taken care of the exorcist now. I should get rid of you, but I should let a smaller brethren get you so they can level, anyone else ready to level?" The Akuma asked, looking around in the sky.

Lucy looked up to see two level one Akuma, she froze. There was no way she could do anything; Kanda would have to save her this time. Just like the last time he got hurt, because it was her fault. She didn't want it to happen again, not again. Lucy noticed as one of the level one Akuma moved a little closer, and had their guns aimed at her.

"Kanda, I'm sorry." She said, as she closed her eyes.

The next few seconds went so fast she couldn't even remember what happened.

"Lucy!" She heard Kanda yell.

Lucy opened her eyes; she was still standing except for the pain in her side. She looked to see that Kanda had killed the level two Akuma, and the rest of the level one Akuma that floated around. She was still confused, she looked at her side. She was shocked; the bullet the Akuma shot had only grazed her. But that wasn't the problem the poison in that bullet was spreading. She watched as the black stars covered her lower half.

"Kanda…" She said.

"Lucy!" Kanda ran over to her, in shock that her skin was turning.

"Kanda… I'm sorry." She said.

"Shut up Lucy, you'll be just fine." Kanda hissed as she lost her balance and fell to the floor as he grabbed a hold of her.

Both were on the ground him holding her, Mugen was tossed off to the side of them.

"Kanda…" Lucy said.

"I said shut up; I am not going to lose you here. Not now." Kanda said.

"But Kanda, the poison," Lucy started.

"I can't lose you here, I wasn't able to listen to another one of your stories on the date," Kanda said brushing her hair back as his eyes actually produced things called tears.

"Kanda," Lucy said as the poison was slowly making its way up her arms and to her face.

"I can't lose you yet, I didn't ask you to marry me yet." Kanda said.

"Kanda, I'll always love you." Lucy smiled.

Kanda pulled in Lucy for one last kiss as the poison was at its end.

"Lucy, I'll love you forever." Kanda said, watching as Lucy's eyes had closed.

Kanda had expected the poison to turn her body into dust, but it did the opposite. Kanda watched as Lucy's body started to glow green, then her skin turned back to its normal shade of pale. A green light then shot out of Lucy's body and went around Lucy's left wrist in a form of two bracelets. Lucy groaned a little before opened her blue eyes and looked up at Kanda who was looking at her.

"Kanda," Lucy asked.

"Lucy… Lucy, you're still here." Kanda said, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Kanda, I never left." Lucy said.

Kanda pulled away from the hug and then dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box, he then took Lucy's hand.

"Kanda," Lucy said looking at the box.

Kanda in his normal manor just stayed silent and then opened the box. A flawless diamond sat in the box.

"Lucy LeBeau, will you marry me?" Kanda said.

"That's out of character for you Kanda." Lucy giggled.

"Answer the question!" Kanda snapped.

"Yes, yes I will Kanda-kun."

* * *

**AN: And remember we don't football sex bowling until you pizza. No that's not it. Kanda belongs to the lovely Katsura Hoshino and Lucy belongs to my lovely and gracious Bro. :D **


End file.
